


Falling for You

by womeninthesequel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaker Andromeda, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/pseuds/womeninthesequel
Summary: “Andromeda said you needed help with something?”Victoire tugged her blue cap down farther to cover her ears and waved a gloved hand. Teddy set the ladder down next to the house and captured Victoire in a hug that lifted her feet off the ground. She laughed, and he warmed a few degrees in spite of the light snow.Prompt: you help me put up my Christmas lights and fall off the ladder into my arms
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/gifts).



> This is an edited version of the speed drabble I wrote for Petals' Holiday Prompt Challenge. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

When Gran said she had a fun Christmas task for him, Teddy didn’t quite picture this.

He thought it might involve baking far too many cookies and, of course, sneaking more than his fair share of uncooked dough. Maybe he’d pick out the tree or venture into the attic to uncover the box of his granddad’s muggle ornaments to decorate. He even had a brief thought that he might have to put on a red and white suit to surprise the kids at Harry’s house.

Instead, Gran gave him a ladder, a few strings of lights, and a command to not break his arm.

“I’ll not have a repeat of your first summer break,” she warned. “ That won’t put up in the Christmas spirit.” When he gave her what he hoped was an innocent expression, she ruffled his bright hair. “You hated the taste of Skele-Gro as a kid,” she explained. “You wouldn’t trust anything I gave you to drink for a month after.”

With a long-suffering sigh to cover his smile, Teddy hung the string of lights over his shoulder and carried the ladder to the front of the house. Of course, he would do his part to make their house look festive. Gran knew Teddy couldn’t say no to her.

Especially since she knew how to make all tasks bearable. Outside, a surprise from Gran was waiting.

“Andromeda said you needed help with something?”

Victoire tugged her blue cap down farther to cover her ears and waved a gloved hand. Teddy set the ladder down next to the house and captured Victoire in a hug that lifted her feet off the ground. She laughed, and he warmed a few degrees in spite of the light snow. 

At least, when his grandmother forgot his general clumsiness and insisted on putting him on a death mission, he had a spectator to write an accurate obituary. 

Once he set her down, Teddy glanced between the lights and the roof. “Good that you’re here,” he said. “I hope you know, I’m not going up there.”

“‘Course you are,” Victoire insisted, quickly figuring out exactly what was supposed to happen. “You’re taller.”

Teddy shrunk himself down by an inch, but Victoire only raised an unimpressed brow and crossed her arms. 

“You’re less breakable.”

She scoffed. “How did you figure that?”

“How many bones have you broken, Vicky?”

“Another less than you if you don’t get up there, _Edward_.”

Teddy gave another sigh and looked back to the ladder. 

A beat passed. “Okay, fine, you wimp.” Victoire pushed him aside and scrambled up the ladder before he pulled himself together enough to hold the bottom.

He wasn’t about to let his best friend fall to her death on his watch, though. He grabbed the bottom of the ladder to hold it steady. “How did you do that?” Teddy asked, his tone of wonderment not hidden.

“I did all the practice drills Aunt Ginny gave me,” Victoire answered, her breath puffing out in front of her. She knocked some of the snow off the edge of the roof. “Maybe that’s why Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff last year.”

“That was a lucky catch!”

“Right,” she replied, clapping her hands together to get rid of the snow on her gloves. “Lucky that Smith caught the snitch while your seeker was doing who knows what all the way on the other side of the pitch.”

“Exactly!” Teddy said emphatically. “It happened to fly right by her, and -”

Victoire cut him off with a surprised shriek. It only took a split-second to realize his mistake. He’d let himself get too preoccupied with arguing about Quidditch - something he surely learned from Ginny and Ron - and took his hands away from the ladder. He must have been gesticulating more than he thought.

In the next split-second, Teddy did the only reasonable thing he could do. He channeled every bit of keeper practice and all the hours of drills to reach out his arms and catch Victoire.

The catch knocked him a little off balance, but he was able to save it before they both hit the ground. He dropped the lights at some point, but that didn’t matter if she was okay. Victoire’s hair tickled his neck as she instinctively looped her arms around his neck. 

Did she always smell like vanilla?

“Oh,” she whispered, looking up at him and probably noticing their proximity at the same time he did. 

He kept his arms securely at her shoulders and under her knees, though his head felt fuzzier than it had a few seconds ago. “All right, Vic?”

“Yeah.” Her answer was more of a breath than a word, and Teddy felt himself go a little more light-headed. She took a few seconds to evaluate before she added, “My shoulder’s a little sore, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“We should tell Gran. She’ll know what to do.”

“No,” she said. “It’s all right, really. Probably the shock more than anything.”

Teddy ducked his head down, bringing their faces even closer together. “You sure, Weasley? I won’t tell if you need to -”

Victoire surged forward and closed the distance between them. 

Without having to think about it, Teddy knew that he had to kiss her back. She tasted like Gran’s cookies and frosting and Christmas. Victoire’s fingers reached up to catch the hair at the nape of his neck, and Teddy had a sneaking suspicion that _she_ was the cause of his lightheaded-ness. 

If he wasn’t worried about needing to breathe, Teddy might have kept kissing her forever. Why were they trying to hang lights instead of doing _this_?

“All right, Weasley?” he asked hoarsely, unsure how he managed anything that resembled coherent words. 

“Yeah,” Victoire answered again, smiling like Lily Luna on Christmas morning. “Got my wish.” She leaned up to kiss him briefly. Before she pulled away, she added, “And I didn’t even need mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @women-inthe-sequel on Tumblr!


End file.
